Emma Potter
by Yves Harlow
Summary: no soy buena para esto...solo lean.


este es un harry/hermione aunque ellos no aparecen en la hitoria (se que es un poco raro) pero sabran que algo paso entre ellos por la protagonista de esta historia.  
  
este sencillo relato se los dedico a TODOS los fans de esta hermosa pareja.  
  
besitos a todos!!!  
  
"nunca crei que yo fuese una persona normal,cuando yo era pequeña mis tios me dijeron que no tenia razon alguna para creer que yo seria una chica normal.  
  
la razon por la que pense que ellos tenian razon fue en mi cumpleños,todo era perfecto,estaba muy feliz hasta que recibi una carta muy extraña.al principio o comprendi de que se trataba,pero al ver el rostro de mi tia ginny todo se aclaro".[nota:ginny es la madrina de emma,no su tia ella la llama asi,tia ginny.]  
  
-no es genial?-dice ginny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-no-responde Emma mientras su tia la miraba incredula  
  
-que quieres decir?-pregunta ginny  
  
-no ire-dice emma sin darle mucha importancia al asunto  
  
-que?? estas loca?-dice ginny alzando un poco su voz   
  
-no,de hecho no lo estoy-dice emma sin importarle la manera en la que su tia la observaba  
  
-pero es tu destino-ginny aun no se daba por vencido,debia convencer a Emma a como de lugar  
  
-no...mi destino es ser una chica normal- responde Emma,aunque ni ella pensaba que era una chica normal-eso es todo  
  
-pero no le eres-ahora su tono era un poco mas suave que el anterior-tu eres una bruja al igual que tu madre  
  
  
  
-emma la observa por un segundo y esquiva la mirada de ginny-...estare en mi habitacion  
  
  
  
"me escondi en mi habitacion para estar sola.Pero eso no fue todo,despues de esta carta recibi muchas mas pero no todas venian de hogwarst.  
  
La segunda carta que recibi provenia de Sirius Black,el padrino de mi padre (aunque aun no lo conosco personalmente,solo atravez de cartas),la tercera era de mi abuela Granger.En cuanto a las cartas de Hogwarts trate de quemarla,de hecho lo hice pero eso no impidio que "ellos" (refiriendome a la gente magica)enviarme 3 cartas mas."  
  
"Desde que vivo con mi tia Ginny toda clase de cosa extrañas me han sucedido,pero antes que mis padres me dijeran que no culpara a nadie ya que esto era completamente normal.Nunca comprendi eso hasta esta carta llego a mis manos.  
  
Despues de esa pequeña dicusion con mi tia decidi salir a caminar,asi que lo hice pero cuando regrese a mi cuarto habia una gran sorpresa esperandome..."  
  
-oh dios mio!-emma llama a ginny desde su habitacion...tia ginny! tia ginny!  
  
- que?-habla mientras se acerca a la habitacion de su ahijada- que sucede?  
  
- que demonios es esto?-le habla a ginny con un tono de ira en su voz mientras le mostraba las cartas encima de su cama y sobre el piso  
  
-wow...-dice ginny con un falso tono de sorpresa en su voz,ya que ella suponia que esto sucederia tarde o temprano-supongo que son cartas de Hogwarts  
  
- lo se-ahora esta mas calmada y trataba de buscar una explicion racional a todo,aunque sabia que si la habia y era de todo menos racional-pero como llegaron aqui?  
  
-creo que "ellos"-apuntando hacia el cielo-las enviaron aqui  
  
-emma mira hacia el cielo- dejenme en paz!! no ire!! que no entienden?!  
  
- no es asi de facil-responde ginny a los frustrados intentos de reclamo de su ahijada  
  
- pues yo lo hare facil-esta vez mira a ginny-no ire a Hogwarts fin de la dicusion-sale de la habitacion y ginny la sigue  
  
-emma...-corre detras de ella.  
  
Sali de la habitacion.ya no queria escuchar sobre Hogwarts nunca mas,pero como es obvio no se puede evitar un problema asi que cuando baje las escaleras encontre a 2 hombres muy extraños que me observaban atentamente.  
  
-hola emma-un hombre con anteojos en forma de media luna saluda amablemente a una muy sorprendia emma-...soy albus dumbledore  
  
-se quien es usted-dice emma,aun un poco alterada por lo sucedido hace algunos minutos-...que hace aqui?  
  
-querimos hablar contigo sobre...-sin darle mucha importancia al tono que ella usa para hablarle  
  
-dejeme adivinar-cruza sus brazos pero aun no se acerca a los dos hombres-sobre hogwarts?  
  
-es muy importante que entres a esa escuela emma-responde albus  
  
-lo se,el problema es que no quiero hacerlo-mira fijamente a dumbledore-no ire a "esa" escuela.  
  
-tu eres una bruja,emma-aun sin darle mucha importancia a la manera en que ella se refiere a hogwarts.  
  
-y? porque es tan importante que yo este en esa escuela-dice emma,aunque ella sabe de antemano la respuesta.  
  
-porque eres una Potter-sirius black rompe su silencio al fin-Harry era el mejor hechisero   
  
-y por eso el esta muerto... -mira a sirius por primera vez-porque un hombre estupido trato de vengar a un viejo hechisero -habla con un tono de tristeza en su voz -mis padres fallecieron a causa de la magia,yo no sere parte de ella.  
  
-tus padres estarian orgullosos-mira a emma a los ojos.  
  
-como lo sabe? usted nunca los conocio-pregunta ella,ya que era la primera vez que conocia a Sirius.  
  
-si lo hice -responde el- soy Sirius Black el padrino de tu padre.  
  
-usted me envio una carta -habla con un tono un poco mas alegre al saber quien era el -siempre lo hace.  
  
-emma -sirius se acerca un poco mas a ella -sabemos que extrañas a tus padres -mientras emma lo mira seria -yo tambien los extraño pero esto no es una buena manera de huir de la magia...esta en tu sangre.  
  
-mira a sirius mientras reflexiona sus palabras-...y que pasara con el hombre que asesino a mis padres? -pregunta finalmente.  
  
- esta en azckaban -interrumpe dumbledore desde un punto perdido de la habitacion-no podra huir  
  
-yo era inocente -mira a emma explicandole claramente-por eso lo hice-y luego sonrie inocente.  
  
-bueno creo que no tengo otra alternativa -dandose por vencida ante las suplicas de los presentes -ire a hogwarts.  
  
-bien -sonrien victorioso al igual que albus- sabia que lo harias.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts  
  
septiembre 1  
  
"hay mucha gente aqui y puedo ver que todos estan muy nervisos por entrar,pero yo no lo estoy,de alguna manera no puedo estar nerviosa....  
  
Una mujer se acerca y nos llama,todos hablan entre ellos,excepto yo porque aun no tengo amigas ni amigos.Una niña me observa y se acerca"  
  
-hola -la chica le sonrie alegremente a emma  
  
-hola -reponde emma sonriende al igual que ella.  
  
  
  
-soy mary -se presenta la chica -cual es tu nombre?  
  
-Emma -responde ella omitiendo la parte de "potter"  
  
-estas nerviosa -pregunta mary,mientras observaba a emma fijamente.  
  
-no -responde emma tranquilamente- y tu?  
  
- un poco -dice mary,aunque emma podia notarlo por la menera en que movia sus manos -espero quedar en Gryffindor no en slythering -luego mira nuevamente a emma -...en que casa quieres estar?.  
  
- gryffindor -responde emma- mis padre estubieron ahi.  
  
-en serio? -mary sonrie nuevamente- cuales son sus nombres?.  
  
"por suerte no tuve tiempo de reponder ya que se acercaba la hora de la seleccion asi que un sombrero fue acomodado sobre una silla.  
  
despues que el sombrero canto su cancion todos fueron llamados uno por uno,la chica que conoci gue seleccionada para gryffindor.creo que ahora es mi turno  
  
mcgonagall: Potter,Emma!!"  
  
escucho murmullos despues de ser nombrada y por supuesto muchas preguntas entre ellos y tambien comentarios sobre mi.  
  
me sente en la pequeña silla y el sombrero fue puesto sobre mi cabeza,despues de unos segundos el grito "gryffindor",me acerque a la mesa de gryffindor y Mary me observaba con una sonrisa  
  
-porque no me dijiste que eras la hija de harry potter? -pregunta mary ofendida.  
  
-tienes sus ojos -mira fijamente a emma y sonrie  
  
-y el cabello de mi madre -toca suavemente su cabello.  
  
-con suerte no usas anteojos -comenta mary,mientras acomoda su plato sin mierar a emma -asi serias como tu padre.  
  
-de hecho si uso anteojos -mary levanta su cabeza y sonrie mientras emma la mira divertida -pero creo que ahora estoy bien sin ellos...por ahora -ambas sonrien.  
  
"bueno,creo que no es tan malo despues de todo,ya tengo una amiga y al parecer si sere una poco famosa gracias a mi padre...  
  
ahora me alegra ser una bruja y estoy feliz de ser una Potter..."  
  
Fin.  
  
les gusto???...es el primer fanfic que envio,aunque lo publique en otra pagian primero (sorry!!!!) pero luego lo modifique y lo publico aqui.  
  
lo que esta en comillas son lo pensamientos de emma y el resto ustedes entenderan que es el dialogo cierto??  
  
espero sus comentarios y no sean crueles porfa!!  
  
bye. 


End file.
